Skating on Thin Ice
by LaneIA
Summary: Lindsey has a fight on her hands trying to convience Danny that her first time should be with Flack, not him.


Disclaimer: Of course I'm just spending my free time playing with characters owned by others. If I did own them, I'd still let all of you play with them too!

Summary: Lindsey tries to make Danny realize that her first time should be with Flack.

Author's notes: Not connected with any of my other stories. Just having some fun!

"What's there to understand?" Lindsey looked at Danny. His smirk only served to infuriate her more. "Ever since I came to New York I've been waiting for it. Couple that with the fact that I already know you've done it before. So I don't understand why you won't let me enjoy my first time and let me ask Flack to be with us."

Danny shook his head, "So sue me, I'm an old fashioned kind of guy. Can I help it that I want you all to myself?"

An exasperated huff was Lindsey's initial reply. She paused and thought for a moment. "Alright, we could also ask Stella. That way there would be no "odd-man out" and everyone could partner up."

"Well, that's better, as long as Stella is ok with it. I know Flack does it all the time, but I'm not sure about her." Danny moved closer to Lindsey and reached out and touched her arm, the closest contact he felt he could get away with at work. "It's just that I guess I thought our first time together would be a little more private. I want everything to be magical for us. I remember my first time, Louie's girlfriend had a younger sister and we just kind of got thrown together one night. It wasn't that great."

"It's settled then?" Lindsey looked hopeful.

Danny smiled and stroked the side of her face, "Yes Montana, we'll do it your way."

"Great, you talk to Flack and I will hit up Stella at lunch time. Let's plan on Thursday night after everyone is off work." Lindsey's face glowed.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"So, will ya?" Danny looked at his friend, half hoping that Flack would turn down the offer. He was disappointed however by the enthusiasm displayed by the detective.

"It sounds great." Flack smiled broadly. "I haven't done that in a while. I always think it's a better with a whole group. What time should I be there?"

"Around 6 pm." Was Danny's reply. Obviously Flack wasn't going to pick up on the non-verbal cues.

"I've got some new equipment and techniques that I can't wait to try out." Flack turned back to his work. "Hey, you did say that this was Lindsey's first time didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well you came to the right man Danny. I'll be able to teach her a thing or two that you would have never dreamed of."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Danny stalked out of the room, his displeasure simmering beneath his outwardly calm appearance.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

"So will you join us Stella?" Lindsey leaned over the table and gave her co-worker a pleading look.

"I don't know Lindsey. It's really not my scene." The older woman pushed her long hair back from her face.

"Just this once, please. Danny wants it to be special, but I think he would be more comfortable if there was someone other than just Flack there with us."

"Why not just make it you and Danny this first time?" Stella questioned.

"I've heard the Flack's the best around and I figure that I could really learn something from him. I just didn't expect Danny to be so jealous about it. That's why I suggested you being a part of this, to help keep Danny occupied." Lindsey looked down at her empty plate, "What do you say?"

"Alright, but if I can't walk on Friday I'm blaming all of you!" Stella smiled and signaled to the waitress that they were finished.

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Thursday afternoon the clouds moved in and with a slight drop in temperature, snow flakes started to fall from the sky. The bright lights of the city caused each flake to shimmer like stars as they made their way lazily to the ground.

"Come on Danny, get a move on it or we will be late. Stella called and said that she and Flack were going to ride together." Lindsey pulled her bag out of the locker and started to put on the layers of clothing that would repeal the cold.

"Easy Montana, we've got all night." Danny slammed his door shut and turned to face her. "I hope you know how hard this is for me."

Lindsey crossed over to him and enveloped him into a hug. "I know. Thank you for being so understanding. I had thought about just going to Flack first and surprising you with it, but I knew that it would be better if I didn't try to keep anything from you."

He bent his head down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, savoring the taste of her. "I guess we better get going before I change my mind."

CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY

Lindsey looked at the scene before her and noted the fact that everything was like she had always dreamed it would be. The snowflakes provided a stunning backdrop, the brightly colored lights, the laughing voices cutting across the crisp night air and the pleasant smells of the city. All of it, just like she had always imagined for her first time.

"Are we already?" Flack's voice was close to her.

She turned and grabbed his arm. "You bet!" With that, they both stepped out onto the ice at the Rockefeller Center. "Be easy with me, I've never ice skated before."

Danny and Stella slowly made their way onto the ice. Stella turned and looked at Danny, "I sprain an ankle and I'll kick your butt when I'm better."

Ducking her playful swing at him, Danny looked at Flack and Lindsey already making their way gracefully around the ice. "She said she has inline skated since she was a kid, but never had a chance to learn to ice skate. She heard that Flack played some hockey and figured that he was the guy to teach her. I haven't been here since I was a kid." Both finally made their way onto the ice.

"Watch out behind!" Flack's voice boomed as he and Lindsey glided past, Danny noting that Flack's hands were a little lower than they really needed to be.

"Damn it. Come on Stella." Danny tried to pick up speed, but Stella was clutching tightly to his arm.

Suddenly both Danny and Stella were flat on the ice, other skaters giving them a wide berth. "Danny, I'm going to kill you!" Stella rolled onto her knees, and tried to stand up, only to fall again.

"Let me help you." Flack and Lindsey had returned and Flack moved to Stella's side and reached down to assist her in standing. "Lindsey, you'll do fine. Just don't let Messer hang on too tightly." Turning to look at the detective by his side, "Stella, how about a hot chocolate?"

Stella gratefully took Don's arm and they slowly made their way to the side.

Looking at Danny, Lindsey smiled and gave him a hand up from the ice. "So, what do you say Danny? Ready for a night to remember?"

With his trademark smirk firmly in place, Danny pushed off and pulled Lindsey with him as they began a trip around the ice. "I'd say you better watch comments like those Montana, cause you might find yourself skating on thin ice with me around."

Gripping his hand a little tighter, she smiled. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Fini

Author's notes: Shame to those of you who were thinking naughty thoughts! This was inspired as I watched the morning news the other day. Brian B. was skating at Rockefeller Center and I wondered if Danny would take Lindsey skating there.

Our main computer is currently under the weather with a nasty virus, so I've typed this sitting in my kid's toy room on their computer, my rear end and the tiny chair at their computer desk are not compatible! So help lessen my pain by hitting the review button and letting me know if you like this. I've never written a Danny/Lindsey scene.


End file.
